


47

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	47

47  
他们到镇上的时候正赶上半夜放鞭的高峰，场面堪称壮观，硝烟弥漫，震耳欲聋。王凯兴奋坏了，把车窗放下条缝，深呼吸一口硝烟味，又凑到靳东耳边：“哥，这他妈才是过年的感觉啊！诶我好多年没——”  
然后靳东就转过脸吻了他，非常色欲的吻法，又湿又深，舌头勾在一处绞缠摩擦，不过时间很短，最多也就两三秒钟的样子。被放开的时候王凯有点懵，还有点显而易见的意犹未尽，靳东捏着他下巴摇晃两下，笑得很坏：“小孩子过年才放炮，大人过年是要打炮的，知道吗？”  
王凯下意识地舔舔嘴唇，喉结贴着靳东手背一滚。本来他还没觉得怎么样，但靳东开起黄腔来总是这么……唔，要命。兴奋感沿着脊柱缓缓上升的感觉太过熟悉，王凯尽量自然地叠起二郎腿，这姿势对半勃的性器来说很不友好，他把自己挤得更硬了，当然，靳东也知道这一点。他偏头吮上王凯耳廓，潮热的舌尖沿着耳轮一转，确保每个字都能喂进他耳朵里：“就这么想被我操，嗯？”王凯没说话——他撩拨靳东从来用不着说话——喘得像屁股里真含着那根玩意儿似的，简直让人想在车里就办了他，马上、立刻、现在。  
想归想，靳东算知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚了。他用最快速度穿过镇子，又跟着导航拐上树丛间的一条水泥路，王凯拇指食指捏起绷紧的裤链慢慢往下拉，声音是带着哑的黏，在鞭炮声里只能听个大概：“哥，还多远啊……”  
“已经到了，”靳东摸到车库门的遥控器按下去，把车开进院里停好，示意他看向院子中央正冉冉冒着热气的露天汤池，“试试？据说特别爽。”  
“是你特别爽还是我特别爽？”  
靳东说得理直气壮：“试完不就知道了。”  
汤池不大，是个不甚规整的葫芦形，进水口在葫芦梗上，池底池壁和座位都铺着黑色的火山岩板，越发显出泉水清可见底，什么都藏不住，尤其是两个人勃得剑拔弩张、抵在彼此小腹上的那话儿。王凯跨坐在靳东大腿上，手心里虚虚拢着两根性器，只指尖摁着靳东龟头下方的系带揉，揉几下又去盘他阴囊里硬硬的两颗小球，摸得靳东欲火更炽，左手搂稳了王凯后背，右手沿着臀沟一路往下顺，直到指尖按住穴口，试探两下指节便顶进去。温泉顺着手指和穴口之间的些许缝隙涌进身体，潮汐般湮过肠壁，那种灌进来的感觉像是刚开始做就被射了一肚子浓精，王凯伏在他肩头轻轻啊了一声，靳东停下动作问：“烫着了？”  
王凯喘息着搂紧他脖子：“没事儿……”他垂首去吻靳东的眉眼，又重新仰起头，从下巴到胸口拉出条弧线，弧线中点是枚端正嶙峋的喉结，“哥你弄你的，别，别管我……”  
他最近为了新戏减得太狠了些，半露在水面上的肋骨清晰可数，靳东用吻一寸寸抚慰过去，嘴唇贴着薄薄一层皮肉低声恳求：“唉，你可别再瘦了……”  
可能是水声太响了，王凯没听见靳东说什么，他也从没觉得自己这么湿、这么热、这么软过。等靳东加到第三根手指的时候他甚至有点晕眩，像要化在水里，或者说他整个人就像是一层皮儿包着的水，现在身体里所有的水都要流出去。王凯伸手握住靳东的性器往身后引，于是龟头严丝合缝堵住了唯一的开口，他既满足又不满足地喟叹，拧着腰往下坐，没有正经润滑剂的穴口微微有些滞涩，紧得带点牵扯感，一边勾着靳东往更深更热的地方探索，可又不许那根大家伙探索得太快。  
然而这场欢爱的主动权很快就落到了靳东手里，王凯三分昏沉三分清醒地抓着靳东肩膀，任由他钳着腰一下一下地颠弄抽插，龟头反复隔着肠壁碾过前列腺，茎身每进出一次都有水流出去，同时有更多的水涌进身体里，反反复复浪头起伏，池子里的浪撞在黑色石壁上，身体里的浪则被火热坚硬的性器搅碎，快感渐渐积累到可怕的程度，随时会死，随时会射——也可以说两者根本就是一回事。  
他终于能腾出只手握住自己，靳东微微抬头，在他锁骨下方印一个吻，和他十指交缠着圈上早就硬得发痛的阴茎来回滑动了几趟，高潮如期而至又无迹可寻，精液从铃口涌出来就马上消散在水里。靳东被痉挛着收紧的后穴裹得魂儿都飞了，粗喘着搂紧怀里的人猛抽狠顶，还每次都贴着前列腺附近蹭过去，操得王凯露在水面上方的身体肉眼可见地起了一层爆栗。刚刚射过的时候哪怕只有一点点刺激都会被无限放大，何况是这个操法，王凯控制不住自己，断断续续地呻吟出声，靳东埋头嘬咬住他胸腹间一点皮肉，全数射在湿热软滑的后穴深处。  
两个人搂着歇了好半天才算缓过来点儿，这会儿早就过了半夜，刚才连成一片的鞭炮声也停了，不知谁家还在放礼花，每隔几秒钟“嗵”地响一声，然后半空中远远爆开或红或绿的圆。王凯亲一下靳东的嘴角：“哥，帮我把衣服拿过来呗。”靳东以为他要进屋，闭着眼懒洋洋打个呵欠：“再泡会儿。”  
王凯偷笑，扶着池沿步履蹒跚地稀里哗啦走到衣服堆边上，翻了两下，又稀里哗啦走回来。靳东就觉得有个什么东西在自己脸上一拍，不重，多少还有点份量，睁眼看时是个厚厚的红包，王凯双手递过来：“哥，过年好！给你压岁钱！”  
靳东得有小三十年没收到过压岁钱了，说不感动是假的，没等感动完又后悔起来，自己怎么就忘了给王凯也准备个红包呢。等他伸手接过来时发现里面居然还有硬币，便笑道：“这还有整有零儿的？”  
王凯冲靳东眨眨眼，笑得特别乖：“对啊，我特意换的新钱，九千九百九十九！”  
万里挑一，长长久久。  
靳东实在不知道说什么好，干脆搂过人来又亲了一个，嘴唇贴着嘴唇地叫他：“王凯，王凯。”  
“诶，哥。”


End file.
